Miljet
Grand Theft Auto Online |front_image = Miljet-GTAV-frontview.jpg |rear_image = Miljet-GTAV-rearview.jpg |image_size = 300 |caption = A Miljet in GTA V. |vehicle_type = Military fixed-wing aircraft |body_style = Passenger jet |capacity = 16 (pilot and 15 passengers) (Original version) 30 (pilot and 29 passengers) (Enhanced version) |manufacturer = Buckingham |price = $1,700,000 (Online) (ElitasTravel.com) |related = Shamal Luxor Ghawar Vestra }} The Buckingham Miljet is a military passenger jet featured in Grand Theft Auto V as part of The San Andreas Flight School Update. Design The plane is modelled after the Bombardier CRJ200, with a nose area of the Dassault Falcon 7X. It is larger than the Ghawar and the Shamal, but smaller than the uncontrollable Twinjet. It has 60 seats, 30 of which are usable which makes it the usable airplane with the highest passenger capacity in-game. It has U.S. Air Force decals on it, since it is used for transport under U.S. military protection, as also implied by its name (Mil'''itary '''Jet) and the description in Elitás Travel. The airplane only spawns in white in both the single player and online, but the primary color can be changed in races and in the content creator. The Miljet has two windows on either side that are marked with black outlines, indicating the cut-out zone in event of emergency (8 and 9, front to rear). Performance The Miljet's performance can be described as average. As expected from an aircraft of its size and weight, it takes a while for it to reach top speed. However, its two jet turbines are capable of powering it up to excellent top speeds, comparable to the Shamal. Due to its heavy weight and long wingspan, some manoeuvrability is sacrificed, and acceleration leaves much to be desired. The plane's durability is excellent, as it can withstand heavy amounts of gunfire before the engines fail. In general, it works just like one would expect a bigger Shamal to: Less acceleration, a lot heavier to handle and with increased resistance. This makes it a slightly inferior aircraft in terms of performance, but that can be compensated by the large passenger capacity, making it a fairly good transport in online. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-08-18 at 5.46.29 PM.png|GTA Online players approaching the Miljet, as seen in the update trailer. Miljet GTAVe Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Locations GTA V *In the protagonists' hangar after downloading The San Andreas Flight School Update (XB360/PS3). * Can be bought for $1,750,000 on Elitás Travel (enhanced version). * Can rarely be seen flying over Rockford Hills, usually around the Los Santos Golf Club area (enhanced version). GTA Online *Can be bought for $1,700,000 on Elitás Travel. Trivia * The Miljet actually has 60 seats, but as a lobby only supports 16 players in 360/PS3, and 30 on XB1/PS4/PC, only 16 to 30 people can fit inside. ** The Miljet is sometimes referred as a 16-seater aircraft. * The Miljet shares its engine sound with the Jet, but it is more quiet and partially mixed with their equivalents. If the player goes down at max speed, it sounds nearly identical to the Jet. * The Miljet is similar to the private jet seen in the first mission of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, as well as the private jet featured in the final mission of Max Payne 3. * The front section and the wings of the Miljet are nearly the same as the Ghawar's. This is possibly due to the fact that the Ghawar is also partially modeled after the Bombardier CRJ200. * Similar to the Crusader, the Barracks OL, the Barracks Semi and the Besra, the Miljet features the star emblem on the jet engines. * Due to Trevor's hangar size, when the Miljet is selected in Trevor's hangar, it will spawn in the left of the runway. The same happens with the Besra. This likely because the Miljet is too large to fit in Trevor's hangar and the Besra has a tall rudder which would prevent it from leaving the hangar. * The Miljet features a unique 'stall' warning alarm sound. See Also * Shamal, a smaller business jet appearing in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and Grand Theft Auto V * Luxor, a variation of the Shamal appearing in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online * Ghawar, another business jet appearing in The Ballad of Gay Tony * Vestra, another business jet appearing in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online Navigation }} Miljet Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Vehicles manufactured by Buckingham Category:Military Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Military Vehicles Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:Military Aircraft